One Of Destiny's Angels
by Amber Dream
Summary: After Bevier rescues a beautiful young woman, strange things begin to happen.
1. Chapter 1

One Of Destiny's Angels.

Chapter One-

A high pitched scream echoed over the plains of Elenia, just out of the city of Cimmura. 

Her Royal Highness Princess Danae heard the scream and shuddered. Her family were out for a nice ride, but now she knew that all that would end. Not that it mattered. That poor girl needed help. She smiled slightly, seeing a man on horseback head off towards the sound. It was Bevier, a Arcian knight, who was very devoted to the church. He was also very fond of his Lochaber axe which was his weapon of choice.

Another knight was about to take after Bevier, when Sparhawk, Danae's father, placed a hand on his arm.

"Don't worry Kalten, he'll be fine." Sparhawk said softly. "Besides, would you like to explain to Alean why you all of a sudden rushed off like Bevier?"

"She heard the scream, she'd understand." Kalten argued.

"Never mind, Bevier will take care of it."

Bevier was doing exactly what Sparhawk had said. He was taking care of it. As he raced through the underbrush, a burning hut came into view. Beside the hut was a young lady, desperately trying to escape the reach of three men. Bevier's eyes blazed with fury as he saw one man reach the woman and rip her remaining clothes off. She was thrown to the ground roughly and was pinned down by the two other men. The first man, a dirty and ugly man, reached to remove his belt when Bevier galloped up to him.

"Leave this young lady alone!" He demanded, hefting his axe.

"Who are you to demand this?" The first man sneered.

"Are you crazy man? He has a Lochaber axe with him and you're arguing with him?" A second man said. 

The third man's eyes bulged. "Did you say Lochaber? Didn't a knight who rode with the Pandion knight Sparhawk have a Lochaber?"

"Yes, I did." Bevier said grimly, swinging his axe. 

The three men screamed and took off. Bevier was about to chase after them when he heard a soft voice.

"Please don't leave me." It was the young woman. She had sat up and curled herself into a ball when the men had ran away.

Bevier looked down at her from his horse. "Is there some place you can go?"

"No. I have no family, and no one will take me in." Came the soft reply.

Bevier swung down from his horse and removed a cloak from his saddlebags. "Here, put this on." He said, blushing a little.

"Thank you." The woman stood up and wrapped the cloak around herself. The young woman barely reached Bevier's shoulders. She had deep, brandy coloured eyes and long tresses the colour of burnished gold. She looked up at Bevier. "May I ask where were you going, before you came to my rescue, Sir Knight?"

"I was travelling with some of my friends, and I best get back to them before they worry."

"I shall leave you to it then Sir Knight." The woman was about to walk away, when Bevier placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You said that you have no place to go. Come with me for the moment. You will be safer, and there should be some clothes for you to change into." Bevier said.

"Thank you Sir Knight. I just hope I wont be a burden." The young woman said.

"You wont." Bevier mounted his horse. "Give me your hand Lady, and I'll help you up."

The woman blushed a little as she placed her hand into Bevier's. It was small compared to his. After she was settled, Bevier moved him mount into a canter, heading back to where he had left everyone.

Princess Danae looked up. The sound of hoofs had caught her attention, and she looked out the carriage window. She smiled as she saw Bevier riding back. Her smile faltered then grew as she saw that sitting in front of him was a young woman.

"It looks like Bevier has made a friend." Danae said to her mother, Queen Ehlana.

"So it does."  Agreed the Queen.

As Bevier rode up to Sparhawk, he felt the woman stir a little in his arms. "What's wrong?" He asked.

The woman looked around, her face full of fear. "They aren't going to hurt me, are they Sir Knight?" 

"No. These are my friends. The one approaching us is Sparhawk, Prince Consort of Elenia."

"That is Sir Sparhawk?" The woman asked, looking at Sparhawk as he rode towards them.

"Hello Bevier." Sparhawk said as he rode up to Bevier. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Sparhawk. It's this one, we have to worry about though." Bevier said, indicating to the woman in his arms.

"Are you alright Lady?" Sparhawk asked.

"I am now that Sir Bevier came to my rescue." Came the reply.

Bevier blushed.

"Excuse me, Sir Knight, but may I get down now?" The woman asked Bevier.

"I'll help you down." Bevier said, dismounting and taking the woman's hands in his. He gently lowered the woman to the ground.

"Thank you Sir Knight." The woman murmured, looking at Sparhawk's mount, Faran.

Sparhawk dismounted and spoke to the woman. "Be careful Lady. Faran is a warhorse and is quite vicious." 

The woman seemed to ignore Sparhawk as she laid her hand on Faran's nose. "Hello Faran." She said softly. Faran nickered in response.

The woman laughed joyfully. "You're a sweet one, aren't you?"

Sparhawk stared at the woman. _Faran, sweet? Something was strange here, but he couldn't quite figure it out._

"What was happening?" He asked Bevier in a hushed tone.

"Three men were attempting to rape her." Bevier's jaw was set. "When I arrived, they had just ripped off the remains of her clothing. Had I been a moment later, she would have been…" 

"I know Bevier. Did you take care of them?"

"No. I was about to, but she asked me to stay with her."

"Oh alright. We're near Aslade's home. I'm sure she can stay there." Sparhawk suggested.

Bevier frowned. It seemed like a good idea. She would be safe and looked after. But why did he feel a need to keep the woman near him?

Sparhawk noticed that the young Arcian seemed to be struggling with himself. He was about to say something when the woman interrupted his thoughts.

"Ah, Sir Knights? Did you have some business to take care of atop that hill by the elm tree?" Both Sparhawk and Bevier looked at the woman, startled. They had buried Sparhawk's squire, Kurik, atop that hill, beneath the elm tree.

"Why?" Sparhawk asked suspiciously.

"Because there seems to be three people awaiting someone." The woman pointed to three figures atop the hill.

Sparhawk gasped. All three figures were very familiar to him. He didn't even bother to mount Faran as he raced up the hill.

Atop the hill stood two people in Styric robes. One was his tutor in magic, Sephrenia, high priestess of the Styric Goddess, Aphrael. The other was once the Preceptor of the Pandion Order, Vanion. That wasn't what made Sparhawk pale and stare in shock. No, what had done that, was that the third person was his late squire Kurik.

"How is this possible?" Sparhawk asked Sephrenia.

"I have no idea, dear one." She answered.

"Sparhawk, what am I doing here?" Kurik asked. "I'm dead."

"I know that. But it looks like that you've been revived." Sparhawk said, not able to think of anything else.

A/N: If any of you have read any of my other stories, you'll note in some of them, that I like to revive the dead. I have a major problem with death. There's something wrong with it. I'm not trying to make light of it, but I refuse to believe that my parents, or my grandma is going to die at all. It's probably going to kill me when I have to admit that they will die, but until then, I'll defy death and have people coming back from the dead.

A/N: That may not have made sense, so I apologise.  


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'd like to thank those who reviewed me. I love getting reviews so please continue. I know that Bevier may seem out of character some times, but that is just how I write. Most of David Eddings' characters will be a little out of character, but please bare with me. 

Thanks.

Disclaimer- I don't own it.

Chapter Two-

Everyone was surprised to see that Kurik was alive, especially Danae. _"How could Kurik be revived? I tried to do that, but it wouldn't work." Aphrael thought to herself._

"Let's go see Aslade now." Kurik said, eager to see his wife.

As they rode towards Aslade's home, Aphrael noticed that the young woman in Bevier's arms seemed to be smiling smugly. But why would she smile like that when she had just escaped from being raped? Aphrael shook her head. Sometimes humans were awfully confusing.

Aslade walked out of her house to greet her guests. She paled at the sight of Kurik.

"K.. K..Kurik?" She stuttered.

"Hello Aslade." Kurik said softly. He walked towards his wife and embraced her.  

Aslade lifted her hand to Kurik's face. "How is it possible?" She asked tentatively.

"I have no idea." Kurik said honestly.

Suddenly there was a scream, and everyone turned to see a woman faint. It was Talen's mother, a woman who Kurik had dallied with, once on a trip. Aslade knew this, and liked her, despite the fact that she had slept with Kurik. They both loved Kurik, and only wanted the best for him.

Once Talen's mother awoke, everyone went inside, acting like Kurik had never left them. 

The young woman, who Bevier had rescued, stood in the shadows of the cottage, watching the happy chaos before her. Aslade noticed the woman, and walked towards her, a happy smile on her face.

"Hello dear, what are you doing in the shadows." She asked.

The woman looked up, Bevier's cloak still wrapped tightly around her body. "I didn't want to intrude."

"Nonsense. Now you come with me. We'll get you something to change into, and get some food into you. By the way, what is your name, please excuse me if I'm being rude." Aslade said happily.

The woman smiled. "My name is Katara." She followed Aslade into a back room and changed into one of Talen's mother's gowns. Stepping out of the room, Katara smiled as everyone fell silent at the sight of her. Her smile grew as she saw that Bevier was blushing deeply, and he couldn't seem to look away. Katara walked towards Bevier, and handed him his cloak silently. She was about to say something, when Aslade pulled her away to take a seat near her.

"My, didn't you turn out pretty." Aslade said conversationally. "You'd make a pretty wife for Khalad or Talen, Katara." Aslade's smile grew as she saw Bevier's face darken with anger, and watched as he gripped the table. "It'd be nice to have a daughter, and I'd love some grandchildren." 

A scraping sound was heard as Bevier stood up and stomped out of the cottage.

Katara laughed. "I'm sorry Aslade, but, I barely know Khalad, and there's a young lady around who would skin me alive if I even thought of Talen and marriage in the same thought. Besides, I'm too old for him."

Talen looked at Katara curiously. "Who's the young lady?" He asked, a little nervous.

Katara's laugh echoed through the cottage. "I don't think the lady would appreciate it if I gave you time to run. What do you think, Princess Danae?" This was said with a sly look in Danae's direction.

Danae looked down, then raised her eyes to Katara's. "No, I don't think the lady would like it. But I think that, no matter how fast or far Talen ran, she'd still catch him."

Sparhawk coughed, trying to cover a laugh.

Katara had no reservations with that though. Her laugh rang out happily. "Not even the gods could hide him."

Sephrenia stepped forward. "Your name, it's Styric, isn't it?" She asked, her eyes narrowed.

"Yes it is, little mother." Katara replied, using the name for her that the Church Knights used. 

Sephrenia looked shocked. "Do you know what it means?" She snapped.

Everyone looked at Sephrenia in surprise. She was usually a very even tempered woman. Why was she snapping?

"Ah, I see I've surprised you, Lady Sephrenia. I'm sorry. My calling you that must have made your mood worse than it was before. I mean, being in Saros one minute, then you find yourself here the next." Katara said softly.

Sephrenia gasped. _How did she know that? I didn't tell anyone that." She was about to say something else, when she gasped again, this time louder. Danae had also gasped out aloud. Their eyes met briefly over the table, and Danae nodded._

"Sparhawk, I think we better go outside. You're about to go get a surprise." Sephrenia said to the knight. Sparhawk looked curiously at Sephrenia, but he did as she said. He stepped out the door, and was followed by everyone except for his daughter.

Danae stepped into a back room and returned to her true form. She divided herself into two. One was Danae, princess of Elenia, the other was Aphrael, or more commonly known as Flute, or atleast to the group standing outside. Danae was slightly taller, and she was older, at an age of eight. Flute was exactly as she was when she saw everyone two years ago.

"Hullo Danae. I wonder why Bhelliom has returned. Don't you?"

"Hullo Aphrael. So do I. Do you think there is something strange about Katara?" Danae replied to her own question.

"Yes I do. Her name in Styric means 'Changer Of Destinies', and I don't know why, but that seems familiar for some reason."

"Let's go out and see them." Danae said.

Hand in hand, the two girls walked out of Aslade's home. In front of them stood everyone, looking at them.

"What?" They said in unison.

"Flute!" Talen cried happily.

"How are you Flute?" Tynian asked.

"What are you doing here Flute?" Ulath asked.

Flute laughed. "I think they missed me." She said to Danae.

"I do too."

"Well, don't we get any kisses?" Kalten asked, smiling at the Child Goddess.

Flute screamed happily and rushed into the open arms of Kalten. After smothering him with kisses, she moved onto Sparhawk, then Ulath, till she had made her way through them all. 

Katara stood back, watching.

"So Flute, are you the one who brought back Kurik?" Kalten asked.

"No, actually I'm not. It was Kurik's destiny to die there and…." Aphrael finished the sentence with a gasp. She stared at Katara. "Now I know why it seems so familiar. You're…"

"Yes Aphrael, I am. But before you ask me anything, don't you think you should welcome your guest?" Katara asked, pointing at a person who was glowing blue.

"Bhelliom." Sparhawk gasped, looking at the being who made him Anakha, the man without a destiny.


	3. Chapter Three

Hey, thanks to all who reviewed me!

Disclaimer- I don't own any of David Eddings characters. How cool would it be though, if Aphrael was real?

Chapter Three

Bhelliom walked over to the group who was staring at him. (A/N: I know that Bhelliom doesn't really have a sex, but if it is Anakha's father, then that makes it a 'he', right?)

"Blue Rose, Bhelliom, what art thou doing here?" Sparhawk asked, slipping into the archaic speech of which Bhelliom spoke.

"Greeting Anakha. I am here as I wished to see mine son and mine daughter." Bhelliom said.

"Forgive me, mine father, if I am impertinent, but I doth sense that thou is also here for another reason too." Sparhawk said to Bhelliom.

"Thou art wise, mine son. I will answer thine queries anon. First I must greet thine sister. She hath waited long enough." And with that, Bhelliom walked towards the side of the group, to where Katara stood.

Sparhawk, who had followed Bhelliom, watched as the strange woman, Katara, curtsied deeply in front of Bhelliom. She then looked up with a cheeky smile on her face.

"Hello Blue Rose. I see that thou hath come to see the Child Goddess's children. Tis strange though, that none of them yet realise that they art her's. Since they art Elenes, they doth think that they art the children of the Elene God, but Aphrael did steal their hearts and souls the instant she first met them." Katara stood and sent a sly glance at Flute. "Did you know, Divine One, that the Elene God is extremely put out with you? I mean, you've stolen half of his Church Knights, and would you believe that you also have some of his Patriarchs. Namely, Emban, Bergsten, and the main one for which he is on the verge of hating you, is none other than Archprelate Dolmant. You really should of watched your step with that one."

"Be nice." Bhelliom murmured to Katara.

"Yes mine father." Katara said meekly.

Sparhawk blanched. _"Did Katara just call Bhelliom father?" _

"Anakha, come here." Bhelliom called.

Sparhawk walked over to where Katara and Bhelliom stood. "Yes Blue Rose?"

"I would have thou met thy sister, Katara, the changer of destinies."

"We've met. Though I didst not know that she is mine sister."

"How didst thou meet?" Bhelliom asked curiously. "She wasn't supposed to meet thee before mine arrival."

Sparhawk looked at Katara who was looking at him, a silent plea in her eyes. He chose to ignore it. "Mine family and friends were out for a ride when we heard a scream. Sir Bevier," Sparhawk pointed at Bevier "rode off in the direction of the scream. There he found a burning hut and thine daughter fleeing from three men. One didst catch her and rip her clothing off, attempting to rape her. Sir Bevier didst stop this act and brought her back to where we had stopped to wait for him." Sparhawk explained.

Katara glared at Sparhawk. "Thanks Anakha." She spat. She flinched back when Bhelliom's gaze returned to her.

"What is this?" Bhelliom asked, dropping the archaic speech and staring hard at Katara. "How is it that you almost got raped?" Bhelliom's gaze was hard as he stared at his daughter.

"I really don't know father." Katara said, looking down.

"You and I shall speak of this later." Bhelliom's tone said not to argue. "Anakha." He said sharply.

"Yes father?" Sparhawk asked.

"Take me to this Bevier who saved my daughter. I would thank him."

Sparhawk and Bhelliom walked over to Bevier, who looked at them in surprise. 

"This is Sir Bevier, Blue Rose." Sparhawk said, introducing Bevier to the world-maker.

Bevier bowed to Bhelliom. "Greetings Blue Rose." He said formally.

"Thou saved my daughter. I dost give my thanks." Bhelliom said, bowing to Bevier.

Bevier looked shocked. "Forgive me, World-Maker, but, I have no idea what thou art talking about."

"Thou saved my daughter from men who wouldst do her harm."

"Dost thou mean Katara?" Bevier asked.

"Yes, Katara is my daughter. She is the Changer of Destinies." Bhelliom said. "That is why he lives." Bhelliom pointed to Kurik. "It was his destiny to die at the hands of the one called Adus, but my daughter didst know how greatly loved he was and decided to change his destiny. She brought him back."

"Katara did that?" Aslade asked, staring at the young woman.

"Yes Aslade, I did." Katara said, smiling sadly. "I saw all that happened on the trek to Zemoch, and what happened inside the Temple of Azash. I saw all that has happened to my brother. I grew to love those around him, knowing them as well as Sparhawk does. Kurik had to die that night for if he hadn't, Sparhawk would of lost his fight against Azash. Since his fight with Azash is over, I decided to revive him, but before I could do that, the entire thing with Zalasta and Crygon had to be played out. If I had brought Kurik back before that, Zalasta would of sensed my tampering and would of taken a different path, changing many destinies at once." Katara looked at Kurik. "I hope you don't mind that I brought you back."

"It's fine. I just wish you could of warned me somehow before doing it. It's a bit of a shock being dead, then all of a sudden you're alive again." Kurik answered, smiling.

Sparhawk suddenly looked at Katara, a worried look on his face. 

Flute read the look and walked over to Katara, raising her hands in a silent plea to be lifted up.

Katara smiled at the Child Goddess and lifted her into her arms. Holding Flute close, Katara smiled at her brother. "Don't worry Anakha." She said. She then looked at Flute. "I know how you operate Divine One, so I know that you have a question. What is it?"

Flute looked shocked. "Be nice." She chided. "I want to know, when you say all, do you really mean all?"

Berit, a young knight who was standing with Khalad, looked at Sparhawk, Vanion and Sephrenia. They all seemed to have a strained look on their faces. He suddenly remembered when they had been in Matherion, just after Ehlana had been taken by Krager. Danae and Aphrael had been in the same room together and were talking. Sparhawk, Sephrenia and Vanion had the same look then, that they had now. He knew something was up, yet he couldn't quite pinpoint it. 

"Yes Divine One. I know _all about my brother." Katara said pointedly.  __– It seems Aphrael, that you now have an aunt. Don't you think so too, Danae? – Katara threw the thought to Aphrael._

Aphrael frowned then smiled as she realised that that meant she had another person to love.

"Excuse me Katara?" Princess Danae said, walking over to them. "But does that mean that you're now my aunt?"

"Yes Danae, it does." Katara answered, and after placing Aphrael into Bevier's arms, she knelt down and opened her arms for a hug.


	4. Chapter Four

Thanks for the e-mails. Here is the next chappie.

Disclaimer- They are not mine.

Chapter Four-

While Katara held Danae, Sparhawk had a strange feeling that something was wrong. He looked towards Katara and saw that there were tears running down her face.

"What's the matter Aunt Katara?" Danae asked, watching the tears run down her face.

Katara smiled through a haze of tears. "It's nothing to worry yourself over Danae. I want you to know though, that I'll forever protect you, ok?" Katara stared at Danae, willing her to answer.

"Ok." Danae said simply. _"Why is she worrying? She knows that I'm a Goddess and nothing can harm me, aside from Sparhawk." Danae thought to herself._

Katara's face hardened under the tear marks, like she had made up her mind about something.

"Father, doest thou think that tis time to explain thy real reason for being here?" Katara asked Bhelliom.

Bhelliom stared at his daughter. "I shall explain why I am here, but afterwards, thou and I shall speak of what happened before." He said sternly.

Katara looked to the ground. "Yes father." She said meekly.

Bhelliom looked at Sparhawk. "I came to inform thee that Kæl hath returned to this planet. There is something about it that mine brother likes so much, that he won't give it up. He is powerful, true, but I believe that if mine children and I were to take arms against Kæl, we would be able to forever keep him from returning."

Sparhawk looked confused. "How could we do that? Blue Rose, thou art implying that we would need to have thine power. I didst have it once, but thou took it from me."

Katara laughed. "Sparhawk, haven't you yet realised that power, once given, cannot be taken away by anybody? Bhelliom's power still resides inside of you. It never left. You just buried it."

Sparhawk was shocked. "Is this true Father?"

Bhelliom nodded, and Sparhawk could have sworn that a blush graced his cheeks. "I didst lie to thee. I knew how much mine power did worry thee, and therefor thought that if thee believed that thee didst not have it, then thee couldst live peacefully."

"That's all that Father wants, Anakha. All he wants is for you and I to be happy. Of course, there are a few setbacks." Katara said, looking at Bhelliom.  

Bhelliom motioned to a side, and then walked off.

Katara nodded. "If you'll excuse me, it's time to be yelled at." Katara looked at Bevier, then she looked at Sparhawk. "It's not fair. You get to ride around and be in danger, and Father doesn't yell at you, but I have to stay out of danger." Katara then walked over to Bhelliom. No words could be heard, but Katara began to look sadder and sadder as each word was said. Finally, Katara walked over, Bhelliom a little further behind.

"I'm sorry to have been a bother to you all. My father has reminded me that there is always a down side to my altering of people's destinies. The down side of bringing Kurik back, was me being almost raped, and my being a burden on you all." Katara looked to the ground. "I'm sorry." Katara then turned and began to walk away.

"Where are you going, Katara?" Called Kurik.

Katara looked back. "I'm leaving because I'm such a burden. My father thinks it would be better if I travel to the site where we shall face Kæl by myself. I attract danger too easily and so….."

"But if you were to travel by yourself, wouldn't you be in more danger than what you would be in a group?" Ulath asked.

Katara smiled. "I will simply fly there."

Sparhawk frowned. He wanted to get to know her better. He stepped towards Katara. "Katara, wait."

Katara stopped. "Yes Anakha?"

With a look to Bhelliom, Sparhawk made up his mind. "Why don't you come with us? I'd like to get to know my sister who can change destinies." He placed a hand on her shoulder.

Katara looked hopeful. "I would like to join you, but it is Father's decision." She glanced at Bhelliom.

Bhelliom seemed to be having a war with himself. He loved his daughter dearly and didn't want to see her hurt, but if he didn't let her go, she would be unhappy. Finally he came to a decision. 

"Katara, I shall let thee accompany thine brother," Katara gave a happy shout. "But only on the condition that Sir Bevier watches over thee. I shall trust no other, aside from thy brother, with thine care." Bhelliom looked to Bevier. "Art thou willing to do this, Sir Bevier?"

Bevier took one look at Katara's hopeful face and nodded. "Indeed I am, World-Maker."

Katara screamed happily, and it was Sparhawk's hand on her shoulder that stopped her from running over to Bevier and embracing him. She then looked to her father and embraced him instead. "Thank you Father, thank you, thank you, thank you."

Bhelliom looked at his daughter, a smile on his face. He was glad now that he had pleased her. His smile turned cheeky, as he looked at Bevier with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He wondered if Bevier actually knew what he was getting himself into when he agreed to watch over Katara.

Katara's smile changed into a glare as she looked at her father. _–That's not very nice Father-_ she thought.

Bhelliom shrugged. "And?" he asked out loud, causing some to look at them with confusion.

Katara turned away from Bhelliom in disgust, a pout forming on her lips. 

Sparhawk, noticing the pout, realised that his new found sister was much alike his wife and daughter.

Katara grinned at Sparhawk. "Nice to know that, Anakha." 

Sparhawk looked shocked for a minute, then he too began to grin. This was going to be an interesting quest, he was sure of it.


End file.
